


Subaru x Reader | Bathtub | NSFW

by AuroraGolden



Category: Diabolik Lovers, anime - Fandom
Genre: Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: The youngest Sakamaki brother needs a little NSFWStory Info:Pages	2Words	1013Characters	5370Characters excluding spaces	4085Reading Time: About 6 Minutes





	Subaru x Reader | Bathtub | NSFW

* * *

 

 

 **Subaru’s POV**  
  
         I sat on the edge of the tub waiting for (y/n) to get undressed. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and sharply turned my head to the side. This caused her to quickly look over at me. I placed a few of my fingers in the warm water.   
         “By the time you finish the water will be cold.”  
         “I’m working on it as quickly as I can Subaru.” She peeled another layer of clothing off. It’s winter now so humans must get cold easily, so she has all these layers on.  
         “Come here. I’ll help you.”  
         “No! I’ve got it.”   
         “Don’t be like that.” I walked over to her and gripped the bottom of her shirt, then giving it a light tug.   
         “I can do it myself Subaru.” She quickly pulled away from my grasp but made no effort to take the many layers off.   
         “Come on! It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before! Now hurry up!” She moved even further away from me. I looked away and waited for a few more minutes and looked back. She still had her shirt on. I came up behind her and grabbed the bottom of the shirt and began pulling it over her head.   
         “Subaru!” She wriggled around, and I pulled the shirt off. “I told you I would get it!”  
         “Then why where you taking so long? Besides your shirt is off now and we can get started.” She started to protest me again, but I picked her up and dropped her in the tub.   
         “Subaru!” oh she looks mad. “I was going to wash first! I’m a sweaty and dirty.”  
         “It’s fine.” I side in the tub behind her, nothing scares her anymore. I used to make her jump all the time when we first got together, but now I hardly get a reaction out of her when I move quickly. “I’ll wash you~” I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver under my grasp. I reached over and took the bottle of shampoo and placed a generous amount in my pam, then rubbing it between both hands. I then begin to rub the sweet-scented soap into her hair.   
         “Is that?”  
         “Eucalyptus. Yes.”  
         “I love eucalyptus!”  
         “I know that’s why I got this shampoo and body wash for you.”  
         “Oh, Subaru I love you!” She turned around to face me.  
         “But just a moment ago you hated me.”  
         “No! I just hmm I was a little mad…” she trailed off. Of course, I knew she was mad, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I wanted to show here what I had gotten for her.   
         “I know, I know. I just wanted to show you what I had bought for you. You said weren’t feeling well so I went and got you this nice stuff. Now turn around I’m not done washing your hair.” For once she obediently turned around and scooted back up against me. I then took the bar of body wash and rubbed it between my hands, gathering a nice lather. I then cupped both her breast and massaged them gentle.  
         “Subaru! That feels so good.” She gripped the sides of the tub and bit her lower lip.   
          “Don’t hurt yourself (y/n). It’s just the two of us here in my private bathroom. There’s no need for you to hold back. But if you insist then let’s see how long you last.” I took the bar of soap and used it to tease her nipples, making them harder to the touch. She breathed in sharply, her knuckles turning white from gripping the tubs edge so hard. I slowly rinsed them off then slide to sit in front of her. I placed my lips around one of her erect nipples and tugged on it. She let out a beautiful moan.   
         “Su-ba-ru I-I-I can’t tak-“  
         “Me either.” I moved both of use to my bed. For a moment she was dazed, trying to figure out where she had been moved to. Once she realized she was on my bed she relaxes.   
         “Wait! I’m soaking wet, your be-“  
         “Is that an invite?” A red blush creeped to her face at the realization of what she had just said. “It’s fine I want to give you so much pleasure (y/n). You’ll let me, won’t you?” She didn’t speak, only nodded her head yes. I took her leg in my hand and began to trail kisses from her knee to her inner thigh to her wet zone. Once there I started to lick and suck on clitoris. It wasn’t long before she reached her climax, leaving me wanting even more. “(y/n).” through lidded eyes she looked at me. I had positioned myself at her entrance. “I’m coming inside.” She nodded give me the very little approve I needed to continue. She was so wet that I side right in with ease. “(y/n). You’re so wet and warm. Your walls cling to me.”   
         “Subaru, please.” She reached out to grab my arm, so I met her half way and took her hand. I gave the back of her hand a light kiss.  
         “You ready?” She nodded once more. I then began to move in and out slowly at first, then faster and faster. She gripped the sheets and screamed my name over and over. “(y/n) I’m gonna cum!”  
         “M-m-me me too. Subaru.” Both of us reaching our climaxes at the same time called out each other’s name. I collapsed beside her and wrapped my arms around her. Our heavy breathing in unison with one another. For a while we laid in silence, nether one of us wanting to speak.   
         “That was amazing.” It came out as a sigh from her lips.  
         “It was.”  
         “Are you hungry Subaru? I know you haven’t eaten in a while.” She’s always been like this, so caring. I smiled, then leaned over to trace my tongue up her neck.  
         “I could use a bit.” She tilted her head to give me more accuse to her neck.


End file.
